This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a fabric with a rib structure, in particular a false boucle fabric, whereby weft threads are brought in successive sheds between warp threads so that a fabric is formed with pattern warp threads which run alternately below and above one or several weft threads so that they form ribs.
This invention also relates to a fabric with a rib structure, in particular a false boucle fabric, comprising weft threads and warp threads, of which pattern warp threads run alternately below and above one or several weft threads so that they form ribs.
A fabric with a rib structure which approximates the appearance of a loop pile fabric or boucle fabric, is called a false boucle fabric.
According to a known weaving method for manufacturing a false boucle fabric, which has the above mentioned characteristics, tension warp threads are inwoven stretched in the fabrics and in each weft insertion cycle on the weaving machine two weft threads are simultaneously inserted one above the other. In successive insertion cycles the two weft threads are in relation to the tension warp threads alternately inserted along the upper side and along the lower side of the fabric.
In warp thread systems located next to each other a first and a second pattern warp thread of a different colour are provided in order to be able to make a design or a pattern visible with the two colours along the upper side of the fabric.
The first pattern warp thread is alternately rib-formingly passed over the two weft threads along the upper side of the fabric and interlaced between the two weft threads along the lower side of the fabric, in order to achieve a rib structure on the upper side of the fabric and to form the design or the pattern. The second pattern warp thread is interlaced opposite the first pattern warp thread, alternately between the two weft threads along the upper side of the fabric and passed around over the two weft threads along the lower side of the fabric. The colour of the second pattern warp thread is then not visible on the upper side, but it is on the lower side of the fabric. The second pattern warp thread forms a rib structure on the lower side of the fabric. With these known fabrics the weft threads are inwoven by the pattern warp threads. With each insertion cycle a rib line is produced (alternately along the upper side and along the lower side of the fabric).
Both the upper side and the lower side of this known fabric have a rib structure. On the lower side of the fabric a type of negative (with swapped colours) is obtained of the two-coloured design which is visible on the upper side of the fabric.
A disadvantage of this method is the high consumption of pattern warp yarn. The thus manufactured fabrics are relatively expensive because of this.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a method with which fabrics with a rib structure can be manufactured, with a lower pattern warp yarn consumption.